Double Life War
by AKGurl1
Summary: This is my first book and I hope it's good! This is about a girl living two lives; one fighting angry Greek goddesses, and one trying to survive the school bully, her fake Greek and Titan boyfriend, and her real boyfriend, who has been acting very suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who do you think you are?" Beatrice said, pushing me around. She shoved me into my locker. Tears stung my eyes. I bit my lip to keep from crying. I blinked my tears back. I could feel Beatrice's hot breath in my face.

The bell rang. BRRRRING! "You made me late for class, twerp," she said, "You'll pay for that." I rushed to class. I've been at Rosewood High for two months and I've already become the school bully's guinea pig.

"I'll try, Mom," I had whispered, "I'll try." I had been clutching a photo of my mom, sitting in my new bed, an unfamiliar bed. Now I didn't want to try. I wanted to give up. "Mom," I whispered, "I want to give up. Help me."

I was a wallflower during math. My thoughts were on Mom. When the math teacher asked a question, I stuttered and frantically searched my brain for an answer. My cache always says, "Alicia never pays attention or participates. I am worried that she isn't learning anything. This problem needs to be solved." "What's happening, Alicia?" my Derek always asked, "Can't you deal with not living with your mom? Am I not enough?"

I always wondered why Mom and Derek couldn't live together. One day, they just said, "Your mom and I have decided not to live together anymore." Mom and Derek fought over who would take me and Cason in. Mom got me and Derek got Cason. I didn't like Derek anyway. He was drunk and he smelled like cigarette smoke. He hated me. Everyone says he looks nothing like me. When they say that, Mom blushes and chews at her fake nails. Derek clears his throat and changes the topic. Mom says Derek isn't my real dad. She won't tell me who my real dad is. I haven't seen him. Mom says he was a special man, but he wasn't right for her.

Everytime I walk into school, I get a warm welcome from Beatrice, the school bully. She has a big crush on my brother Cason, so she lays off when he's around. When I got home from school, he said, "How's it going, baby girl?" "Fine. Whatevs," I said, rubbing my bruised shoulder. "I saw what happened with Beatrice. Does she do that all the time?" he asked. "I guess," I shrugged, wincing. "I told her to lay off," he said. Just great. Another heartfelt welcome from Beatrice tomorrow. I groaned. "It's OK, baby girl," he said. I pop a bag of popcorn from the snack cabinet and go to the den to do homework on front of the television. I sloppily finished and tuned in to my favorite show; Dads. It's kind of inappropriate, but I don't mind. Cason joined me soon after the show started. "I love this show," he commented, digging his hand into my barely touched popcorn bowl. "You want a blanket? It's freezing in here," he asked awhile later. "Sure," I mumbled, engrossed in Andrew's psycho-girlfriend blowing up his house. Cason wrapped a blanket around me and got one from his room for him. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up to see Cason shaking me. "Get up," he said, "Derek's not getting home until late. What's for dinner?" "Unnh," I groaned inwardly, "Hestia, save me." "Hestia?" Cason asked. "The Greek goddess of cooking," I explained, "Mom taught me all of the Greek gods and goddesses." I looked in the refrigerator. Leftover spaghetti, sausage, vegetables, rice, Derek's smoked salmon, and leftover shellfish. I finally decided to make authentic Cajun gumbo, Mom's favorite dish. I 'deslimed' the okra, chopped the vegetables, cut the meat, and shelled the shellfish. "Mmm, Hestia saved you that time," Cason said through a mouthful of gumbo. It sounded more like, "Mmm, Hashuh sov u ot tom." "Close your mouth, Cason," I said.

He blushed, chewing with his mouth closed. "When is Derek coming back?" I asked. "At about 10:00," Cason said, thinking. "Good, 'cause I want to watch a movie. You up for it?" I asked. "You just watched an hour of television and slept through another hour and a half and you want to watch a movie?" Cason asked, incredulous. "Yeah. You watching?" I asked. "Sure. It's insane, but sure," Cason said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What movie you want to watch?" I asked. "I don't know. What do we have?" Cason asked. "Fitness tapes, Looney Tunes, Baby Einstein CDs, nothing good," I said, flipping through a messy pile of tapes and CDs in the armour. "Wanna try Redbox?" Cason asked. "Sure. Why not?" I agreed. Ever since Cason got his driver's license, he has been waiting for a chance to drive. Cason fished in Derek's new 'murse' and got the keys.

"Race ya to the car," I said. Obviously, Cason beat me. We drove to Walmart and I picked out a movie. Cason was upset with my choice of a movie. "Seriously? Teen Beach Movie?" Cason asked, "Haven't you seen it 10 times already?" "Twice, Cason," I said, giggling, "You'll love it!" Cason groaned.

Of course, he hated it. He fell asleep in the middle of 'Cruisin' for a Bruisin'; my favorite one.

Bubblegum, cherry top, Go to the hop

Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot

While they're cruisin', for some bruisin'!

Ross Lynch is the hottest singer ever. Maia Mitchell is pretty, but I'm like 'WHOA! Back off, he's mine!' I shook Cason up, screeching the lyrics at the top of my lungs. "Lia, stop!" he mumbled. "Come on, sleepy head!" I said, bouncing up and down. He sat up. Then he fell asleep sitting up. I didn't bother to wake him up. After the movie, I sat with Cason. I listened to Cason snore like Hypnos. When I read The Lost Hero, Hypnos was the Greek god of sleeping, smelling like milk and honey, always warm and comfortable. I listened to the steady beat of Cason's snores, and nodded off into sleep.


	2. Double Life War 2

Chapter 2

"Alright you two, get up!" Derek said, shaking us awake, "You missed the bus!" "Unnh, cruisin' for a bruisin'..." I mumbled. "Hellooo! Get dressed!" Derek reminded us. I stumbled upstairs and fished through my closet for an outfit. I slapped on sparkly pink sweater and jeans and ran downstairs. "Whoa, I gotta put on the shades,"Cason joked. He was wearing a baggy sweater and sweatpants, but Cason looked good in anything.

"Come on, let's go!" Derek said, throwing us each a bundle of paper. We went to the car. "Shotgun!" I yell out, reaching for the passenger seat door. "Uggh!" Cason cried, playfully punching me in the arm. "Hey!" I protested, slapping him back. "Let's go!" Derek urged. I sat down, and opened the bundle of paper. Inside was a leftover bacon, cold cheese, and a hastily-made-egg sandwich.

"Don't look at it before you eat it," Derek warned. "Thanks," I groaned. I slowly nibbled at it, eating around the eggs. I can't stand eggs that are half-way cooked. I stripped the cheese into pieces and ate that separately. I took out the charred bacon munched on it. I wolfed down the bread, scraping off the slimy eggs.

Suddenly, a blast of light hit me like a wave. "Hello, Alicia," a voice said. I whirled around. It was a woman. She was wearing a strapless white dress and tons of pure-gold jewelry and jade earrings and a fancy gold belt. Her golden-brown hair flowed past her shoulders to her waist. It was twisted into an intricately-done French braid, wearing a gold crown filled with jewels, emeralds. She was standing next to a man. He was wearing a full suit and armor. He had golden brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a thick goatee. He held a sword streaked with blood, and he had a painful-looking scar running down the left side of his face.

She pointed at me. "Ares, attack!" she cried. The man gave a mighty roar and charged after me. I was scared stiff. but I was also angry. How dare this woman attack me? I didn't even know her! I felt a burning heat coursing through my body, my fingertips burning. I put my hands out in front of me, by instinct.

A wall of blazing fire blocked me from Ares, giving me time to think. Ares was the god of war. This was Ares? So that beautiful woman was Hera? Hera, the goddess of marriage? My mind traced to my mom's three divorces. When she said my dad was special, did that mean he was a god? Which gods did Hera hate? I thought of Hercules, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus. I was never an athlete, I had never had wine, hated pesky little animals, and was never a good artist or sculptor. The only one left was Apollo. I was Apollo's daughter? No way.

My attention shot back to the real world (although I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't) as Ares gave a roar and plunged into the wall of fire. I realized it was an illusion of light. That made sense since Apollo was the god of light. A voice whispered in my ear, "Use your power of illusion of light to make an army of men," a voice whispered in my ear. A tall woman had whispered this. She had dark brown hair, a wreath on her head, and a long white dress tied with rope at the waist. I felt that burning sensation in my fingers and I held them out toward Ares and thought of the Battle of Troy. I saw Paris and his frightened look as he was slain. I replaced that face with Ares.

As I opened my eyes, Ares was slashing the air at the fake soldiers. "Quick!" Athena said, "This is from your uncle Hephaestus, it's a portal that can send you wherever you want to go. Throw it." I quickly threw it at Ares but it exploded in midair and made a hole back to my seat in the car and the frozen image of Derek, his hands gripped on the steering wheel. I stepped inside and instantly I was sitting in my seat in the car. I was slackjawed. My hand, with the gooey-egg wrapped in waxpaper, loosened and I dropped it. "Alicia!" Derek scolded. In my pocket was a lumpy object. It was the portal. Cason was staring at me, his face painted with questions. Questions I couldn't answer.

"Why were you tattling on me?" Beatrice said, shoving me into the wall. I bit my lip and sucked back the pain. I was glad when Cason walked me into school, but I wasn't when he went to class. "You snitch," she breathed in my ear. "Push her off, talk back," a voice whispered inside my head. I pushed that thought away. "Come on, do it," that nagging voice urged, except it sounded like it was right next to me. It was Athena. I pushed her off. "You leave me alone," I said. "Oh, the little _ is trying to seem tough. Cute," Beatrice snarled. "Athena," I whispered. She was gone. Just great. I had the school bully angry at me. "You dog," she spat. That familiar burning sensation tingled my fingers and I held them out and waited for the magic. "What are you doing, voodoo?" Beatrice snorted. It wasn't working. Oh god. That was the last thing I remember as I felt a stinging flash of pain in my head.

"I can't believe you would do that, Beatrice!" a voice was screamed, "You hurt her! What are you, a bully?!" "But I-" Beatrice protested. "You should be expelled for this, young lady! You hear me? EXPELLED!" I tried opening my eyes, but only succeeded in opening them to the size of slits. "Alicia. Alicia!" A familiar voice whispered in my ear, "It's Cason." I tried to open my eyes again. "Don't try, Alicia," he whispered. "I can't see," I mumbled. "Mrs. Aarons is yelling at her now," he whispered, "She gave you two blackeyes and a concussion." Oh god help me. My mind flashed back to that moment. Pushing her away. Telling her to leave me alone. A stinging pain in the back of my head. Throbbing pain in my eyes. I felt faint. "Cason," I whispered. No reply. Then I blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alicia's POV

I woke up sitting in the hall. Weird. I looked at the hallway clock. 12:00. Time for lunch. Great. I could sit next to Beatrice and her friends. Beatrice was nice. I got up, went to my locker (which had a kid's size dent in the door), got my lunch box, and went to the cafeteria. "Hiya, guys," I said cheerfully, sitting at the table. A few of the girls sniggered. Weird. This was weird. They were my best friends. Beatrice cleared her throat. "So, hey, we're ditching school to go hang out at the abandoned church down the road," Beatrice explained, "Wanna go?" "Sure!" I quickly agreed. "Let's go already!" Molly complained. Molly's real name was Mildred, and she hated being called Milly so she changed it to Molly.

We all stood up in unison and made a break for the door as Mr. Garcia's back was turned. "Let's go over here," Beatrice said, leading the way.

"Hey, girls," a voice behind us said. We all jumped. It was Wade Prestwick, the hottest guy in school. "Why you skipping class, ladies?" he asked, acting cool. The other girls giggled. "I . . .I . ." Beatrice stammered. "You best be going," Wade said. The other girls ran off giggling and whispering about how hot Wade was, but Wade grabbed my arm. A warm sensation spread throughout my body. I began to wonder why I was hanging out with Beatrice in the first place.

"I knew that two demigods would be trouble, especially two enemies," he said. Demigods. Demigods were sons and daughters of gods. I was a demigod. Who was the second? Beatrice? No way.

"You mean Beatrice?" I asked, astonished. He nodded. "Who's Beatrice's parent?" I asked, taking this all in. "Lethe," he said, "The Greek goddess of forgetfulness. And she supports Hera. She was trying to lead you into a trap." Figures. That made sense. "Are you a demigod?" I questioned. "Yeah," he said, "Hermes was my dad, and Mnemosyne was my mom." "Who's Mnemosyne?" I inquired. "Mnemosyne is the Titan goddess of remembrance," he responded, "So I'm Greek and Titan. You're from Apollo and Hypnos was your stepfather, right?" "I guess," I said, "I don't really know." "Oh," Wade said, blushing.

"So how are we going to stop Hera?" I said, getting to the point. "We?" Wade asked. "Yes. We," I insisted, "I am not doing this on my own, besides, Mnemosyne is like Lethe's enemy. It's not long before Lethe comes after you." Wade looked defeated. "But what about the element of secrecy?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. "We can act like friends," I suggested. Wade snorted. "Boys and girls aren't 'friends', they're always just dating," he pointed out. "Dating then," I said. "But I'll have to dump Chelsea," he sighed. "Dump Chelsea or live," I said, "Your choice." Wade groaned. "What's wrong? How many other girls have you dumped in the past week? Ten?" I urged. "Fine," he said, "but I've only been dating her for like 4 hours." What a dork. This conversation was so awkward. "What's your average, 8?" I said disgustedly, "I don't want to date you, I want to live, okay?" Wade rolled his eyes. "Sure," he snickered, "You know Aphrodite was my stepmother, right?" "That's nice to know," I mumbled.

He was kind of cute, but he was still a dork, and I hated dorks. I turned down three boys when they asked me out because they were dorks. His green eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. His golden-brown hair was swept back perfectly. He winked at me. My heart stopped. He's a dork. He's a dork. He's a dork. I repeated that in my head. He's a dork. He's a dork. Wade brought me back to Earth saying, "Come on, we better go." I blindly followed, staring at a glimmering shape in the air, floating aimlessly.

Hera/Juno's POV

The girl was staring at me, but it was impossible that she could see me. What was showing in my invisible cloak? I grabbed at a 'floating' piece of hair and tucked it behind my ear. Apollo was guarding Derek, Cason, and Loretta too closely, and Hypnos had gone into hiding. Alicia (was that her name?) was my only open target. It seemed Apollo had forgotten all about her. This was my revenge. I could smell sweet victory in the air. Ares, Lethe, Chelsea, Mildred (who named her such an awful name?) and Beatrice would be warned about their plan. Finally, Alicia and Wade cleared the field. Alicia was in love with Wade, but she didn't want to admit it. I might need to bargain with Aphrodite. Wade was her weakness.

I unveiled myself. My hair was swept back with a banana (or was it a bandana) and I carried my lotus-tipped staff. I was wearing my favorite sheepskin. It was comfortable and warm in the chilling autumn air. I chuckled under my breath. Wade had seen this coming, but he wouldn't be prepared for what was coming next. Alicia and her dumb 'boyfriend' were trapped.


End file.
